


in her eyes it shows

by typicalAcademic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Feminist Themes, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Pocstuck, Sibling Incest, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalAcademic/pseuds/typicalAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you havent yet said i love you during sex. she says it once in a while, very quietly, usually when you are feeling out of sorts. you think she said it once as you pulled out of her but you arent sure. but her name is rose and shes your sister and you love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in her eyes it shows

**Author's Note:**

> "why isn’t there dersecest with MTF!rose and cis!dave? all i’ve ever seen is FTM!dave/cis!rose and both of them trans* 
> 
> someone make this happen ;___; "
> 
> hi

her name is rose and shes your sister and you love her. her name is rose and shes your sister and when you wake up nuzzled against each other like a litter of kittens its because shes breathing softly against your neck and it tickles you out of your slumber.

(her breath is a comfort because you sleep in a dark room with no windows and its silly you know but you miss texas like an ache in your stomach and you miss the bright sun streaming in even though you know if you were there you would hate it. you remember rose once took you on a webcam tour of her home in new york. lots of big windows there, more manageable sunlight. you dont daydream much anymore but when you do its living with her and bringing her breakfast in bed and all kinds of romantic shit you never thought youd be into.)

rose is your sister and shes the most beautiful girl youve ever met. her lashes are light against her brown skin and with her eyes closed she could be angelic. she likes to be held, she likes to snake her arms around your waist and pull you together for warmth. sometimes her clit will grind against your cock, just for a moment, it’s morning after all. the first time it happened, years ago now, she looked at you in terrified expectation. bodies are bodies, though, silly flapping skin and tissue. it happens, and its hot regardless.

(you can be pretty smart for a cis boy. sometimes. there was the time you really fucked up and called her genitals a cock. that was not cute. she laughed it off but you alchemized a bunch of merino yarn for her and spent days mortified trying to earn back her trust because you saw what flashed in her eyes and you hated yourself for betraying her.)

but now its morning on the meteor or what passes for it and shes starting to stretch and you watch the way her back arches and how she refuses to wear a shirt or bra to bed and you thought your cock was just doing its thing but this is definitely one grade-a boner. she notices you staring and she gives you a sleepy grin and a raised eyebrow. something wrong strider she asks quietly. you sit up and place your foreheads together, truly dorky but it makes her smile and thats all you need. you lean to give her a small peck on the lips but she slips her hands up to your neck and now you are making out.

(the idea of kissing with morning breath used to be something that made you anxious. but theres something sweet about her mouth, even if its just familiarity and pheromones. roses kisses are generally the highlight of the morning.)

her hands are on the move again and you wonder, like every time, if this is really happening or if you are having the best wet dream of your life. she sits straddling your lap and it makes you moan and that makes her chuckle and grind up against you. rose youre cruel you whisper against her ear and she runs her fingers through your hair, her lilac eyes wide in mock embarrassment. shes a terrible actor. you kiss again and you tug at her lower lip rose please you whisper between kisses please let me touch you. she places your hands on her hips and you groan, running your thumb over her hipbone and your other hand back to her amazing round butt.

(you did not think you were a “butt man”. you have cultivated a rather passionate interest in hers.)

she’s letting out these little whimpers between kisses now so you start stroking her clit through her undies and the whimpers shift to whines and you want to be in her so badly. shes got these really cool things, these canals or whatever, and she likes when you slip your fingers in there and touch her clit. she likes it a lot. and of course you like it too, you love getting the chance to touch her.

(rose says its easier to feel how she wants to if she doesnt have to feel someone else touching her, even though she enjoys the contact. she gave you a copy of some book called stone butch blues to try to explain it. she even found an alternian version, the titles too long to remember and you stuck to the earth one. youre still not sure you quite understand but you really enjoy the days she wants you trussed up in ropes, when she fucks you with her tongue or her fingers or a strap on. you ache for her to have her way with you. she says thats patriarchal bullshit and you know you know but the light in her eyes when shes dominating you makes you come.)

she pulls back to look at you, do you want to have sex, she asks. please is all you manage. she moves so shes on her knees in between your legs and pulls your boxers down just enough for her to get a grip and her mouth on your cock. her tongue flicks at the underside and you twitch. her other hand goes under your butt to lift you, make you thrust up into her mouth and you do. she gets you very close before sliding off with a pop and flashing you a sly grin.

(she once told you that when she was eleven she wanted to work in porn. she liked the theatrics and the costumes and she wanted to be a woman, a transwoman of color, with her own sexuality being glorified rather than fetishized. she said this was after wanting to be a marine biologist but before wanting to be a child psychologist.)

dave i want you to do something for me she says softly and you realize shes wary, nervous even. you kiss her, tell me what you want. shes very quiet for a moment but then she says i want you to lick my cunts and you swear your heart rate triples youre so excited. will you show me how you want me to do it you ask and she nods and places your fingers at the band of her undies for you to pull them off and you do. shes gloriously pretty and you bury your face in the hollow between her thigh and her crotch which makes her moan and sink back on her elbows. come back and show me what you want you tease and she glares at you but sits up and shows you the tiny places where shes tucked away and made small cunts just big enough for a finger. you grab lube from the pile of sex items by the sleeping pallet and once slick you wiggle and slide your finger inside her, then another finger in the other one, curving to fit her space.

(the first time she showed you how her anatomy worked you were amazed, shocked that all youd ever learned about testicles was that hitting them can really fucking hurt.)

shes moaning now, head turned so her cheek is flush against the pillow and her fingernails sharp on your shoulders. you lap at her clit and swirl your tongue down just below where your fingers are, hot and wet against sensitive nerve endings and she lets out a low moan, wrapping her legs around you, trying to pull you closer. her clit is dripping wet which gives your cock reason to twitch and stiffen and its getting harder to concentrate with this beautiful human writhing under you, begging in a voice that you only hear when you have earned it, keening softly, your name has never sounded so sweet as when your sister gasps it out as her thighs shake and her hips jump forward, coming so hard it knocks you off guard. she whispers your name again, pulls you to her and tells you to come inside her and you grab more lube, nearly coming as you run it down the length of your cock before sliding into her and shes almost too tight for you to stand and youre pleading her name into her chest as you come.

(you havent yet said i love you during sex. she says it once in a while, very quietly, usually when you are feeling out of sorts. you think she said it once as you pulled out of her but you arent sure. but her name is rose and shes your sister and you love her.)


End file.
